


Hard to See

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and quickenings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to See

He didn't think he'd ever get used to seeing a quickening. He wasn't sure he ever saw two the same in all the years he'd been watching. It was painful to see that much power run through a body. To see it racked with pain and energy. It was as if they touched a high voltage line and lived to tell about it. The closer he got to MacLeod the more painful it was to watch. It was the same the few times he saw Richie take a quickening. The worst ones, however, were Fiona's. After the first one or two, he couldn't watch anymore. He couldn't see what it did to her body.


End file.
